


Moronic

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [87]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Sprace background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Racer has big plans for himself, but in order for him to be ready to chase them, he needs to know that he doesn't need to worry about everyone, namely Jack.





	Moronic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Supernatural

They could hear Racer and Jack arguing before they even got to the door, hearing Racer clearly say, “This a whole new level of moronic, even for you.”

“We really shouldn't be here...” Crutchie stated, starting to back away from Jack’s room.

“You’re purposefully failing your junior year, Jack!” Racer fired back at whatever Jack had said, “Why would you do something so stupid!?”

“Why do you care?” Jack exploded back. Apparently they had been at this for a while.

“Because I need to know that you’re going to be okay!” Race’s voice cracked with the emotion behind the words. There was silence for a beat before he said, “We graduate next year and then I’m going to Yale. I need to know that I don’t need to worry about everyone.”

“Do you have to go all the way to Yale?” Jack whined, “It’s not like you there aren’t several schools in the city you can go to.”

“Yale has always been my dream.” Race sighed, “We’ve talked about this…..Wait. Are you purposefully failing so I won’t go? And think very carefully before you answer.” 

“Columbia is just as good and you just need to take the 1 train.” Jack replied.

“Why don’t you want me to go?” Race sounded defeated.

“Race…”

“I need you to be honest with me, right now, Jack Kelly.”

“Tony...I just…”

“Right. Now. Kelly.” Racer challenged, “Or I walk out that door and wash my hands of everything and you flunk the most important year of your high school career.”

“Why can’t you ever be happy where you are for a change!?” Jack finally exploded, “Our whole lives, you talked about being anywhere but Manhattan. You spend most of your free time in Brooklyn, all the schools you looked at were outside of the city -”

“You are such a hypocrite!” Racer cut him, “You spend all day with your head in the fucking clouds, talking about leaving to go the Southwest with no plan on how your going to support yourself and you have the nerve to be mad at me for spending time with my boyfriend, planning on going to an Ivy, and having an outline of a seven year plan. One of us needs to live in the real world, Jack. And that person has never been you!”

“Where are you going!?” Jack’s voice demanded to know.

“Spot’s meeting me at the Library. Where I’ve been going every Saturday all school year to work on that project for our US History class. You know the one. It’s worth fifty percent of our final grade. I’m sure you’ve started working on yours.”

“Scatter!” Crutchie hissed at the others as Race’s footsteps neared the door, causing everyone to scatter off to make themselves look busy.

Racer opened the door and started to stalk down the hall, throwing Crutchie a look and saying, “Talk some sense into him.”

“Race…” Crutchie pleaded as he followed the blonde down the stairs, “You know he only really listens to you.”

“Yeah, well,” Race scoffed, “I can’t help him if he doesn’t want it.”

Adjusting his backpack Race turned to Crutchie, “See where he is on the project. He still has a couple months. If he’s at least started, or has a topic, I can help him and we can get him a passing grade. But, Crutch, I need him to want to put in the effort. This project isn’t enough if he doesn’t do the reading and study. I can’t set aside my life goals because of him. I won’t.”

“I’ll try.” Crutchie replied, knowing the chances of him succeeding was low. It was hard for him to make Jack concentrate on school on a good day. When he and Racer were fighting? It was not looking good.

“If he asks, tell him I’m going to stay at Spot’s tonight. We’re almost done with the research part of the project and we want to start outlining the paper and presentation.” Race looked at his slightly older brother, “And if the knowledge of me spending the night at Spot’s pisses Jack off, then that makes it all the better.”

Crutchie couldn’t do anything but watch Racer leave. Letting out an aggravated sigh, he turned back to the stairs and glared in the direction of Jack’s room. Whatever was going on between Racer and Jack, it was bad and had been going on longer than they had let on. It took a lot to get under Racer’s skin. He was the most patient of all of them. For him to say he was washing his hands of something meant that he had been pushed too far. 

Sighing, Crutchie started toward the stairs, texting David and Katherine to come over for backup. Maybe between the three of them they could get Jack to do what only Racer could really accomplish.


End file.
